


Maybe Someday

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: 307 fix, Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/F, Linctavia - Freeform, canon the 100 universe, the 100 universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 3x07 fix-it featuring clexa, linctavia, raven, handmaidens and life in Polis. </p><p>Trigedasleng translations at the end.</p><p>Come talk to me on tumblr: Clexcited.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heda

After taking her bath, Lexa quickly dressed in her tight black pants and long black coat before heading into her bedroom. When she walked in, her handmaiden, Kira, was waiting quietly with her back to her. She was facing the vanity and desk where a hairbrush, ties, ribbons and other items were placed.

When she heard Lexa enter the room, Kira turned around and bowed her head respectfully. “Mounin” Lexa responded, grabbing a scroll with messages from Titus scribbled on it before taking a seat in the chair in front of the desk and mirror.

Kira was new to being a handmaiden, a young girl of only maybe 14 or 15. Lexa had seen her shadowing one of her other handmaidens, Lana, while learning how to properly weave the intricate braids into the commander’s hair and perform other duties that may be needed.  

“Yu ste ogud, Heda?” Kira asks, standing behind the commander.

“Sha, mochof.” Lexa replies.

Kira grabs the brush off of the desk and carefully gathers about a quarter of the damp, curly hair on the left side of Lexa’s head to begin untangling and braiding.

Lexa settles into the chair, enjoying the feel of Kira’s hands carefully braiding her hair. There were very few people allowed such intimate access to the commander. Clarke had recently become one of those people. Lexa smiled to herself, thinking of the last few weeks with Clarke.

These past 6 weeks had been very hectic, with lots of change happening, especially in Arkadia. Lexa thought back to when she and Clarke had finally gotten to lay together and she felt a slight blush cross her face. She looked up in the mirror but Kira hadn’t noticed, or didn’t dare mention it.

The older handmaidens, the ones who had helped Lexa since the day she became Heda, could be more lighthearted and brazen. Though Lexa didn’t often reply, the more experienced handmaidens such as Lana would often gossip to Lexa or talk about what was happening in Polis while they worked on her hair or helped her into some of her more intricate outfits. Lexa didn’t mind when they did so. In fact, hearing about the everyday lives of her subjects pleased her quite a bit. It was what she was fighting for.

Lexa’s hard work and duties were all necessary for her goal of a peaceful polis. She wanted peace in all of her lands. She enjoyed hearing about the ordinary lives which she helped to protect and make possible. The smallest bit of her yearned for an ordinary life with Clarke. Actually, every part of her wanted a life with Clarke, but a life in which she no longer had her duties as commander was unfathomable. It’s who she is. It’s the same for Clarke and her duties to her own people.  

Lexa was lost in thought until she felt a light tug on her hair, Kira’s indication that she wanted Lexa to turn her head a bit.

“Moba…” Kira said softly. Lexa looked up at her in the mirror and gave a small smile before lifting her hand to silence her and replying “En’s ait”.

Few people got to see Lexa smile and Kira looked a little taken aback before quickly recovering and continuing her work. Though it was an honor for Kira, it was an arduous process; Lexa had a lot of thick, curly hair.

The older handmaidens would more openly speak to Lexa while they tended to her, but she knew that the younger ones were always prone to gossip while out of earshot of the commander. Back when Costia had been one of her handmaidens, the gossip mostly centered on their relationship and usually got back to her one way or another. Lexa didn’t mind it and she knew Costia would never discuss their relationship with others.

Costia and Lexa met when Costia had been brought to the tower to train and work as a handmaiden. Back then, Lexa was still a young novitiate but the two became quick friends. Friendship turned into something more and well…that was history. When Lexa first became Heda, Lana and several other handmaidens liked to playfully tease the two about their relationship. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Costia had been spotted a few times on the highest floor of the tower after Lexa had retired to her chambers for the evening. Lexa smiled slightly at the memories from happier times.

Lexa grabbed the scroll off of the desk to read Titus’ messy handwriting which told her of the meetings planned for the day. Her mind again drifted to Clarke and everything that had happened in the past few weeks.

When Octavia and Clarke left for Arkadia, Lexa’s heart ached every second that they were apart. She knew Clarke had to go, but every fiber of her being wanted her to stay. It had taken a month for Clarke and the other rebels to garner enough support to overthrow Pike. After the first failed attempt, Pike wanted to execute Marcus. This was what made many of the new rebels change their allegiance. Even after Pike was brought to Polis and executed, the divisiveness that remained among the Skaikru meant that Clarke had to remain for a bit longer to ensure that a stable government could be put in place.

Lexa felt a ribbon being woven into her hair before Kira patted it gently, “Odon,” she spoke softly. Lexa stood and smiled “Mochof, Kira”.

Kira smiled shyly before bowing her head again and turning to leave. “Hod op” Lexa said, stopping Kira who turned to face her. Lexa went over to a drawer next to her bed and took out a small scroll. She and Clarke had been sending scrolls back and forth to update one another on the progress in Polis and Arkadia and to say how much they missed the other’s presence.

Lexa handed the ribbon-wrapped scroll to Kira, “Lid in dis gon ai couria, beja” Lexa asked Kira.

Kira took the scroll from Lexa replying, “Sha, Heda. Leida.” Before leaving, Kira also asked Lexa if she’d like more candles brought to her room. There was a new rumor going around Polis that Clarke and a small escort had been spotted leaving for Polis. Just the other day, Kira had learned from Lana that Lexa often requested more candles when Clarke was staying in Polis so she figured that she would ask.

Lexa looked a bit confused and Kira was afraid that she’d overstepped some boundary before Lexa quickly replied “No, Mochof. Leida”.

Soon after Kira left, Lexa heard a knock on the door and shouted for them to enter. Titus entered the room carrying a scroll not unlike the one she had just handed off to Kira to be brought to her courier. He handed her the scroll and reminded her that she still had a bit of time left before her first meeting and said that he would be back to fetch her beforehand. Lexa thanked him and he took his leave.

Sitting down on the edge of her fur-laden bed, Lexa slid the ribbon off of the scroll and unraveled it.

“ _I am leaving Arkadia for Polis, ai hodnes. We should be arriving day after next. I’ve missed you so much. I eagerly await a time when we no longer must be apart for so long. Maybe someday…_

_–Clarke ”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did the best I could with the trigedasleng.
> 
> Translations:  
> Mounin – Welcome  
> Yu ste ogud, Heda? – Are you ready, Commander?  
> Sha, mochof – Yes, thank you  
> Moba – Sorry  
> En’s ait – It’s alright  
> Odon – Done/Finished  
> Hod op – Wait  
> Lid in dis gon ai couria, beja – Bring this to my courier, please (I made up the word for courier because I couldn’t find it)  
> Leida – Goodbye  
> Ai Hodnes – My love
> 
> If you notice and spelling or grammar mistakes, comment or message me.


	2. If you're happy, I'm happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and her friends travel to Polis.

“We’ll set up camp here for the night and leave again at first light,” Clarke announced as she dismounted from her horse while the others did the same.

After Clarke tied her horse to a tree, she grabbed three water pouches and walked over to where Octavia and Raven were tying their horses.

“There should be a stream pretty close by. I’m gonna go fetch some water for my horse. You two in?” Clarke asked them, holding out the other two pouches.

Raven and Octavia both nodded before taking the pouches from Clarke. Octavia asked them to wait a second while she went to tell Lincoln where they were headed. He and a few of the guys were going to head out hunting.

The three girls were silent for the first few minutes of the walk before Raven spoke.

“So Clarke, excited to see your girlfriend again?” she asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

“No clue what you’re talkin’ about Reyes,” Clarke responded with a slight blush and while avoiding eye contact.

“Ha! Yeah right! This whole week has been ‘Lexa this’ and ‘Lexa that’” Raven teased.

“Um excuse me, we’d all probably be dead right now if not for Lexa. And I’ve been talking about this _trip_ all week, not just her.” Clarke replied.

“Yeah, whatever Clarke. All I’m saying is, if you’re happy, I’m happy for you. Besides, I’ve almost completely forgiven the chick for abandoning us at the mountain, what with the whole protecting us from the ice nation and showing us mercy with a blockade thing.”

“Yup, I’m with Raven on this one. Plus, can’t really do much better than the Commander. Lincoln talks about her with such awe. To be honest it kinda weirded me out at first. I get it though. He says she’s the best commander their people have had in a long time.”

“Hm,” Clarke replied with a tiny grin, not wanting to reveal too much. At least, not yet. So much had happened in the last few weeks and she’d missed Lexa terribly. They took a big step right before she left and even though her heart beat out of her chest every time she received a scroll from Lexa (Monty had helped her get the scrolls back and forth discreetly), she didn’t quite know where they stood.

“Hellooooo, earth to Clarke,” Raven said, snapping her fingers in front of Clarke’s face. When Clarke looked down she was only a foot away from stepping into the stream.

“Too busy daydreaming about your not-girlfriend?” Raven said, lightly elbowing Clarke. She then carefully sat down on a rock next to the stream with her leg propped out and her pouch collecting water.

“Haha very funny,” Clarke replied while kneeling next to Octavia to fill her own pouch.

“What about you, Raven?” Clarke asked. “What, or rather, _who_ have you been up to lately?”

“Yeah Raven, who’ve you been doin’ lately” Octavia asked.

Raven splashed some water at Octavia before replying, “Well if you _must_ know, there’s this girl. Her name’s Ontari and she was Ice Nation before she defected to Trikru.” Octavia and Clarke looked a little taken aback but Raven continued, “She was part of the blockade but I saw her from inside the fence and Monty helped us pass letters back and forth.”

“Yooo, is she the one with the cool face scars?” Octavia asked.

Raven splashed her again and answered, “Not typically what she goes by but yeah, she’s the hot brunette with the cool face scars”.

“If you’re happy, I’m happy,” Clarke replied.

Now it was Clarke’s turn to get splashed as Raven said “Hey, now where have I heard that before?”

When their pouches were full, they headed back to camp.

When they returned, there were already two small fires going to roast the meat from the hunt. They each went to set the water in front of their horses before joining Lincoln around one of the fires.

“Hei ai niron” Lincoln said to Octavia before kissing her on the cheek as she sat down next to him.

“I see the hunt went well,” she replied smiling.

“Indeed. I caught a boar and one of the other guys was able to bag a single-headed deer. Successful trip overall,” he replied, putting his arm around Octavia and reaching for a piece of meat that was resting just barely over the fire to hand to her.

“So, how much farther is it to Polis again? It’s been a while since I made the trip.” Clarke asked Lincoln.

“If we leave at first light, we should be there by early afternoon” Lincoln replied, handing Octavia another stick of meat after she quickly devoured the first two.

“Damn girl, slow down. At this rate, Lincoln’s gonna have to go back out and kill another boar.”

Octavia continued eating and flipped Raven her middle finger while making a face. Lincoln just gazed at her lovingly and whispered something in her ear. Octavia giggled in response and kept eating.

Later that evening, after they had retired to their tent, Lincoln spoke up as Octavia was getting ready to go to sleep.

“So, I take it you didn’t tell them then?” He asked.

“No…the timing just wasn’t right. Soon though.” Octavia replied, smiling as Lincoln as she crawled under the furs next to him and nuzzled into his neck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng translation:  
> Hei ai niron- Hi my love (or lover)
> 
> I'll try to update soon. Please leave feedback and message me about any spelling or grammar mistakes. Lol also I didn't notice that this chapter was mostly dialogue until I went to post it. Oh well.


	3. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and the others arrive in Polis.

Today was the day that Clarke would be arriving in Polis and Lexa felt these weird sensations in her stomach. She wasn’t nervous. The Commander _never_ gets nervous. Lexa just repeated that over to herself as she tried to decide what to wear. She couldn’t believe that the sky girl had reduced her to someone who was indecisive about what to wear. She was still standing in her nightgown and looking through her closet when she heard a knock on the door.

“Enter!” She yelled over her shoulder.  

“Mounin Heda.” Lana said, entering the room and closing the door behind her.

“Would you like me to return when you’ve dressed?” Lana asked. She spoke the language of the mountain men because her son had been a warrior. He’d taught her to speak it but he’d been taken by the mountain long ago.

“No, that’s alright. I’ll be ready in a moment.” Lexa replied, holding two outfits out in front of her, still facing the closet.

“If I may Heda, “Lana spoke up, “the black top with the bit of green in it goes very well with your eyes.”

Lexa smiled, before replying “I don’t mind Lana. Thank you for your input. That top it is.”

“I’ll go fetch the supplies for your hair then.” Lana replied before heading to the attached bathroom.

Lexa slipped on her bindings and the top that Lana had suggested along with a pair of tight black pants.

After Lana finished doing her hair, Lexa put on a bit of light armor and weapons and left for her first meeting of the day.

As much as she cared about her people, she couldn’t help being a little bit distracted during her first two meetings. She had instructed Titus to notify her upon Clarke’s arrival and the minutes dragged on as she waited. Finally, midway through her third meeting, Titus was called into the hallway by a servant before returning to let her know that Skaikru had arrived.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke had so many thoughts as she and her crew rode up to the gates of Polis. She could hear a quiet string of expletives that Raven whispered as they got closer, and to be honest, Clarke agreed with each and every one of them.

Upon their arrival, they were immediately let in the gates and their horses were taken to the stables.

“Holy shit Griffin. You were holding out on me!” Raven said in awe.

They were being led through the marketplace and Raven kept stopping at various booths to look through what was being sold. When she stopped at the booth being run by the blacksmith, she carefully lifted a small dagger with beautiful, intricate engravings on the hilt. She dug into her pocket and pulled out several coins that Clarke had given her before they entered. Clarke walked over to help translate.

“They’re probably going to hold onto our weapons during our stay in the tower ya know.” She told Raven, as they approached the sky-high building.

“Why?” Raven asked, pouting a little and marveling at her beautiful new weapon.

“Well, um, there was an …incident. Something about ‘you can’t just hold a knife to the commander’s throat’ or something like that. It was a while ago, it’s all a bit of a blur.”

“I don’t think I wanna know.” Raven replied.

When the group arrived at the tower, Titus was waiting for them outside.

Titus nodded at them saying, “Welcome. Lexa will be with you all shortly so first I will show you all to your rooms.

Lincoln and Octavia would be sharing a room on the floor below Lexa’s. Raven was given a room on that floor as well.  The others from the group were given rooms one floor below Raven, Octavia and Lincoln's. They’d all dropped off their belongings and left to explore the city.

“Yo Clarke, what’s the game plan?” Raven asked, after dropping her stuff on the ground in her room.

Lincoln and Octavia entered Raven’s room as well after dropping off their own belongings.

“Well, I suppose we could all just wait in my room until we hear what the commander has planned for the evening.” Clarke replied, turning to Titus who was waiting in the doorway to show Clarke to her room.

“Cool. Works for me.” Raven replied.

“Excellent, if you’ll all just follow me then.” Titus said, turning to walk down the hallway toward the elevator.

“Woah Clarke fancy pants Griffin here gets a room on a whole other floor!” Raven teased as they began to ascend.

“Well yes, of course, that’s the same floor as L...” Titus began to say before being cut off by Clarke, “It’s my old room from last time, that’s why” she said, side-eyeing Raven.

“Mm, yeah okay, sure.” Raven replied with a wide grin.

When the elevator arrived at the top floor, they all exited and Titus showed them to Clarke’s room.

“Lexa will be with you in a few minutes when her meeting ends.” Titus said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

“Really Clarke? Titus seemed to think it would be _obvious_ for your room to be on the same floor as Lexa’s. Now, why would that be?” Raven asked, teasing Clarke.

Before Clarke could answer, there were several knocks at the door.

“Come in!” Raven yelled, despite it not being her room.  

The door opened, and in walked Lexa.

The moment that she walked in, Clarke completely forgot that there was anyone else in the room. Hell, she forgot there was anyone else in the world. She couldn’t help the slight intake of breath. She felt like she was home. She hadn’t quite known how off things had felt until suddenly everything felt right again.

Too stunned to say anything yet, Clarke just looked Lexa up and down, taking her in. Her beautiful brown hair was in its normal braids and she was wearing some of her more casual attire. Though Clarke loved Lexa in pretty much anything she wore, or _didn’t_ wear, she always particularly enjoyed seeing her in more regular clothing. It made her seem like the young, amazing girl that she was underneath her Heda exterior.

When their eyes met, Clarke could only remember one other time she’d seen a green that beautiful: when the door to the dropship opened up and she got to lay her eyes on real grass and trees for the first time. Even that moment was less overwhelming that the current feelings that were running through her. The way that Lexa was looking at her; like she’d found her anchor, her safety, her love… Clarke blinked away tears.

Lexa’s voice snapped her out of it.  “Welcome to Polis, Raven.” She said, turning her eyes from Clarke’s and extending her arm towards Raven.

“Um. Yes. Nice to see you again, Commander.” Raven replied, seeming a bit stunned.

As Lexa turned her back to Raven to greet Lincoln and Octavia, Raven gave Clarke a thumbs up and then fanned herself with her hand and mouthed “she’s so hot”.

Clarke rolled her eyes and did her best to contain her grin as Lexa came over to greet her, extending her arm. The two of them both clearly remembered the last time they had done this. Lexa blushed slightly, but only enough for Clarke to notice. Clarke fought the urge to pull Lexa in to connect their lips, and for a moment they just gazed at each other until Raven cleared her throat and they disconnected their arms.

“Right. So, dinner will be served in about an hour. My handmaidens will come by to let you know when it is time and to show you to our dining room. Clarke, if you’d join me there are a few things that I’d like to discuss before dinner.”  Lexa said.

“Yes, of course Commander. Um, just a moment?” Clarke asked.

"Of course."  Lexa said before leaving the room to wait in the hallway.

"Really, Raven?" Clarke said with her eyebrows raised. 

"What? Didn't notice how hot she was last time. I was a bit busy being tortured." Raven said, winking. "Nice going Griffin."

Clarke left the room and silently followed Lexa to her room. When she was inside Lexa’s room, she leaned back against the door, watching Lexa who removed some of her weapons and placed them in a drawer next to her bed.

When she was finished, she leaned against a chair with her ankles crossed in front of her, facing Clarke.

“So, how did you go about choosing new leaders Clarke? You said there is no spirit to choose so…?”

“Well, a council was elected by the people. One head councilman will be elected and that person will have two votes to be the tiebreaker.”

“Clarke, your people are not very good at voting…” Lexa replied.

“They are still learning, that is true. After the removal of Pike… well I have a renewed faith in them.”

“Yes, but Clarke…” Lexa started to say, fidgeting a bit with her hands as she thought deeply with the cute, focused look on her face that Clarke loved.

“Lexa,” Clarke interrupted. “Can we talk about something else? I…” She started, trying to figure out what to say.

Lexa looked at her curiously, silently urging her to continue the thought.

“Well, I… I missed you.” Clarke said quietly, looking down and away from Lexa.

Lexa crossed the room and tentatively put her hand underneath Clarke’s chin to guide her head up.

A wide grin spread across Lexa’s face, which made Clarke’s heart skip a beat as a warm feeling spread throughout her chest.

“Clarke,” she started, “I missed you more than you could possibly know.” Lexa replied.

Lexa pulled Clarke in for a tight hug and for a moment they just stood there holding each other. When Clarke pulled back, she met Lexa’s eyes before pulling her in for a kiss, which Lexa quickly deepened. Lexa moved one of her hands from Clarke’s waist to her cheek and then to the back of her neck, pulling her impossibly close. Clarke’s back was against the door and Lexa’s hips were pressed against Clarke’s. When Lexa finally pulled back, her eyes were dilated and her breathing shallow. She rubbed her thumb over Clarke’s cheek before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment.

When she opened her eyes Lexa said, “There is no part of me that wants to stop kissing you right now, but we must get ready for dinner”.  She smiled and pulled away.

“Right. Of course.” Clarke responded, unable to contain her wide grin. “I’m going to head to my room to wash up and change. I will see you at dinner.”

She then left Lexa's room and headed back to her own, feeling better than she had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating soon. Feedback is appreciated :)  
> Check out my tumblr: clexcited.tumblr.com


	4. Love is not weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke catch up.

After splashing her face with water and rinsing out her hair, Clarke changed into some clean clothes. While she waited to be notified that it was time for dinner, she sat back in the large bed and couldn’t stop smiling. She kept replaying the kiss in her head. Being with Lexa was complicated, but it _felt_ easy. It felt right. Lexa’s impossibly soft lips on hers, her calloused hands ever so softly sweeping across her cheek. She instantly felt something missing as soon as they were apart. Part of her was missing.  

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in!” she yelled, figuring it was time for dinner.

In walked Titus, his face unrevealing. Clarke stood up from the bed.

“Clarke” he said, standing close to the door after closing it.

“Titus.” She said, surprised, “You weren’t who I was expecting.”

“I supposed not. Look, I want to be very clear. It has been a long time since Heda acted this way with someone. This has not been an easy time, I believe your relationship has occasionally…swayed her. This time the outcome was for the best, but her focus must be on her duties and her people. Always.”

“Titus. I too want what is best for her. I have duties to my people as well. My relationship with Heda is quite different from the one I have with Lexa. You have to trust that she can separate the two.”

“She must be strong. I am weary of anything that threatens her strength, or her appearance of strength.” Titus replied, taking a small step toward Clarke.

“Titus, love is not weakness.” Clarke all but blurted out.

The statement and its implications stunned her, despite that fact that she’d said it herself. Titus’ expression changed noticeably.

“Well, we shall see. For both of your sakes I hope you are right.” He said, not waiting for a reply before quickly making his exit.

Did she love Lexa? Clarke walked over to the balcony to contemplate but was again interrupted to be notified that it was time for dinner.

Lincoln and Octavia were already seated at one of three long tables in the rather intimate dining hall. When Clarke walked in, she took a seat next to Octavia. She heard Raven down the hall before she actually saw her. She’d been laughing loudly before entering the room with Ontari. When they entered the room, Raven walked toward the group while Ontari went to have a seat with several other soldiers who were tasked with protecting Skaikru.

When Lexa walked in the room, everyone in the room stood as soon as they noticed her presence. She gestured to them to have a seat as she made her way over to Clarke’s table. When she arrived, those in Clarke’s group were just sitting down again. Clarke had a slight blush to her face and Raven was giggling.

Lexa also noticed that Clarke had freshened up a bit. She hadn’t really had time to do so during the war but Lexa was glad to see that her hair was now nice and clean. Lexa sat down next to Clarke on the end and the two shared a knowing look. Lexa saw Raven close one of her eyes at Clarke, and then felt Clarke kick Raven under the table. She found this to be quite peculiar. It must be a Skaikru thing.

After Lexa sat down, servants quickly came by to serve dinner to their table. As soon as their table had been served, the rest of the people in the room got up and headed over to the buffet to fill their plates.

“So Clarke,” Raven began, “how’s it feel to be back? I mean you stayed here a looong time before heading back to Arkadia so it must’ve been weird to leave.” She said to Clarke, trying to stifle a grin.

“It is nice to be back, _Raven._ ” Clarke replied, glaring at her before grumbling quietly, “I had to stay for my people”.

“Mm, sure. So Commander, it must be nice to have Clarke back.”

Lexa didn’t quite know what Raven meant, or how much she knew as one of Clarke’s close friends but Raven didn’t clarify so Lexa replied, “Yes. It is most…practical.”

This time, Raven nearly choked on the food she was chewing because she was trying so hard not to laugh.

“Oh yes, practical is one word for it.” Raven managed.

“Her presence will allow us to discuss Skaikru’s future.” Lexa replied.

Lexa could tell that Clarke had kicked Raven under the table again and she made a mental note to ask Clarke later about this strange Skaikru practice.

“Also, you are all invited to a banquet being held tomorrow here in Polis. It is to celebrate the end of the war. This is the first time that my people have known a time without fear of the mountain men, or a war among the clans” Lexa said to the group.

Lincoln swallowed hard at the mention of the mountain men but quickly recovered. The servants came around and began to pour wine for the table. When Octavia politely declined, Raven shot her a questioning look.

“Leaving room for more food.” Octavia replied, reaching for a roll from the basket in the middle of the table.

“I should mention that as our guests at the banquet, ceremonial garments will be expected. I will have the handmaidens place some options in your rooms.” Lexa mentioned, finishing up her food.

When they were all done eating, they walked out of the dining hall. Raven, Octavia and Lincoln headed back to their rooms while Clarke and Lexa headed up to their floor.

They didn’t say much in the elevator. When they exited, Clarke began to walk to her room before Lexa’s hand on her arm stopped her.

“Wait,” Lexa began, “I’d like to speak to you a bit more about the banquet. That is, if you don’t mind.” Lexa stated, removing her hand from Clarke’s arm as Clarke turned around.

“Of course, Lexa.” Clarke said, smiling. “I’ll meet you in your room. I think there are already some ceremonial clothes in my room and I’d like your input on what I should wear.”

Lexa swallowed quickly and replied, “Yes, my pleasure. See you in a few minutes.”

Clarke returned to her room and grabbed a few outfits that had been hung up in her closet before leaving.

She knocked on Lexa’s door and Lexa let her in.

 “Do you mind if I…um..” Clarke began to ask, laying the outfits over the back of Lexa’s desk chair and beginning to take her jacket off before stopping and raising her eyebrows at Lexa.

“Oh yes, go ahead.” Lexa replied, as she began to ready herself for bed.  

She spoke as Clarke was trying on the first outfit. “All of the citizens of Polis are invited to the banquet. Many will likely bring food, wine and musical instruments.”

Lexa was facing away from Clarke as she quickly undressed and slipped on her nightgown.

“It sounds wonderful.” Clarke replied. “Can you help me buckle the back?” she asked.

“Sure thing.” Lexa replied, walking over to Clarke who was looking at herself in the mirror.

She buckled the dress then stood behind Clarke and looked over her shoulder at the reflection. Clarke was wearing a navy blue, leather, dress that was short in the front and long in the back. The blue brought out Clarke’s beautiful eyes. Clarke heard a quick intake of breath behind her.

She caught Lexa’s eye in the mirror. She was staring.

“You like?” Clarke asked, smiling at Lexa who was caught off guard.

“I..um..yes…” Lexa replied, looking away from Clarke.

Clarke turned around to face Lexa.

“You look beautiful Clarke.” Lexa said, cheeks burning.

“Thank you, Lexa.” Clarke stared back at Lexa’s big green eyes. She looked at her like she was everything.

They stood there in silence for a moment.

“I didn’t know if I would see you again.” Lexa said quietly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Clarke, used her thumb to gently wipe away the tear, before quickly pulling her hand back. The boundaries between them were still unclear.

“Sorry.” Clarke said quickly.

“Don’t be.” Lexa replied, taking Clarke’s hand in her own and bringing it to her lips.

Clarke used her other hand to gently sweep Lexa’s hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek and pulling her in for a kiss.

Lexa reached around and undid the buckle that she had clasped moments ago.

Clarke guided Lexa back to the edge of the bed until the back of Lexa's legs were pressed against it but they both remained standing. 

Lexa kissed Clarke deeply before moving to kiss her neck. Clarke held Lexa tightly while gently tugging her hair and running her nails softly up Lexa’s back, making her shiver. When Lexa began to kiss down Clarke’s neck, Clarke pulled back.

Lexa looked at her questioningly before Clarke tugged on the fabric of Lexa’s nightgown around her hips, and raised her eyebrows, silently asking permission.

Lexa nodded and raised her arms so that Clarke could pull the garment over her head. Lexa slid the straps of Clarke’s dress off of her shoulders and Clarke let it fall to the ground before stepping out of it. Clarke reached forward and held both sides of Lexa’s neck as she kissed her again and guided her to sit down on the bed. Though Clarke climbed on top of Lexa at first, Lexa quickly reversed their positions, kissing every inch of Clarke’s revealed skin. She then guided Clarke to lie back.

When they were both thoroughly exhausted, Clarke was lying next to Lexa, tracing her fingertips gently over her tattoos and occasionally placing gentle kisses on her neck.

Clarke placed a lingering kiss on Lexa’s shoulder and slowly rolled out of bed, suspecting that Lexa had fallen asleep. She put on her night robe and made her way to the door.

“Clarke?” Lexa’s voice sleepily asked. Though the candlelight, Clarke could see that Lexa’s eyes were just barely open.

“You…you don’t have to go. I mean, you can stay if you’d like.” Lexa said, with a slightly hopeful tone. Clarke didn’t think she’d ever heard something so adorable.

Clarke walked over to the bed and kneeled, placing a light kiss on Lexa’s lips and smoothing her hair.

“I’ll be right back, ai hodnes. I just want to radio my mother and let her know that we arrived safely and are all settled before I go to sleep.”

“Mmm, ait.” Lexa replied, letting her eyes fall shut.

Clarke got up, crossed the room and opened the door, looking back at Lexa for a moment before exiting.

When she got back to her room, she found the radio that raven had given her and tuned it to the correct frequency. It was a bit late but she knew her mother likely wouldn’t sleep without hearing from her.

She pressed the “talk” button and spoke.

“Come in Abby. Are you there mom?”

There was a pause and right as Clarke was about to repeat herself, she heard the familiar voice coming through.

“Oh Clarke, thank goodness. I was starting to worry. I take it you made it safely then?” Abby said.

“Yes mom, safe and sound. We’re all settled as well. How are things in Arkadia?” Clarke asked.

“Slowly getting better. Kane is doing a great job of getting the election for the head councilman organized.” Abby replied.

“Is he running for the position?” Clarke asked.

“Not in this election, no. He said he would consider providing special council but that he would like to spend a bit of time visiting the other clans and learning more about them.”

“Yeah, that sounds like him.” Clarke replied, chuckling a bit.

“He’s doing great work though Clarke. There are still some deep divides but he’s been holding town halls to let people discuss their issues openly.” Abby replied with pride.

“You sound pretty proud of him mom.” Clarke teased.

“Well…I guess…yeah I am.” Abby replied.

“Mhm, _very_ proud.” Clarke repeated with emphasis.

Abby cleared her voice and asked, “So how’s Lexa?”

“She’s good. A lot has happened so we’ve been catching each other up. There’s a banquet being held tomorrow to celebrate the end of the war. Things are still a bit shaky as far as the relationships between the clans and the coalition but it will be a good way to start bringing them together again.” Clarke replied.

“Well it seems like the catching up is going _very_ well then.” Abby replied cheekily.

“Yes it is. Well, I will talk to you soon mom. Love you.”

“Love you too Clarke.”

Clarke turned off the radio and set it on her desk. She then made her way back to Lexa’s room. She was about to knock but didn’t want to wake her. She decided to just open the door slowly and when she did she found Lexa in the exact same position as she’d left her.

Clarke climbed under the furs and carefully draped her arm over Lexa’s waist. Lexa placed her hand over Clarke’s and the two fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> ai hodnes- my love  
> ait - okay
> 
> Message me about any spelling or grammar mistakes.  
> I've got the next few chapters planned out. Will update as soon as I can.  
> Feedback is MUCH appreciated.  
> Also feel free to come talk to me on tumblr at clexcited.tumblr.com


End file.
